


somewhere along the way

by h311agay



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: FTM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, happy feelings, transgender johnny cade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24086338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: Somewhere, along the way, Johnny had fallen in love with Ponyboy.This fic is NO WAY related to my Unapologetically Queer series.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Ponyboy Curtis
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	somewhere along the way

**Author's Note:**

> For Ash, ily <3

Somewhere, along the way, Johnny had fallen in love with Ponyboy. Maybe it was the way the other treated him, always kind and patient, and never judgemental; always honest, always gentle, but not too gentle, like he thought Johnny would break. Johnny would go over to his house, lay on his bed, stare at the ceiling and listen to him read, his voice growing deeper and smoother as the years passed, as their bodies changed and with it, Johnny’s insecurities.

Johnny’s dad had never liked the Curtis boys, called them bad influences and threw Johnny around when mention of going over to see Ponyboy was brought up. That never stopped Johnny from going over though, and spending time with all of them, feeling loved and accepted there, something he felt nowhere else, not even at home. Ponyboy and Sodapop had been the first two to lend clothing to Johnny when he told them, about how he felt about who he was, about how he wanted to look and wanted to be called. They caught on almost immediately, the three of them, and from that day forward, Johnny took every chance he could to sneak out of his window and make his way to that home.

And somewhere, along the way, Johnny had fallen in love with Ponyboy, with his kindness, and big eyes, and sweet voice. Fallen in love with his patience and loyalty, and the way he didn’t treat Johnny like he was soft and fragile, but he never treated Johnny like he wanted to hurt him. Everyone knew Johnny was different, but that didn’t mean he was wrong, and Ponyboy expressed that view often, loudly, bravely, and it made Johnny fall in love a little bit more every time.

And somewhere, along the way, Ponyboy fell in love with Johnny, too, and the day Ponyboy had told Johnny that, he had honestly thought he was going to drop dead from a heart attack, the way his heart had thumped and pounded, feeling like it was going to burst. It was like a dream come true. They had taken it slow, because neither knew how anything worked, and neither knew what they were even supposed to do moving forward. They took it slow because they were scared, of the implications, of the judgement from people around them - even if the gang had placed bets on them back when they were still in high school - because there would be judgment, no matter how they approached it. 

After a while, however, Johnny stopped caring, finding solace in the apartment he and Pony rented together. A place devoid of judgement, instead filled with the sound of music, and Ponyboy’s voice as he read to Johnny when they lay in bed. Filled with patience and love and understanding deeper than anyone could even begin to comprehend, a place where Johnny felt safe.

Safe enough to show himself to Ponyboy, to let Ponyboy touch him, kiss him.

Pony’s hand was cupping one of his breasts, thumb pressing into the sensitive nipple there as he kissed Johnny’s neck, his other hand ghosting down Johnny’s abdomen. Johnny shuddered and arched up into the other’s touch, desperate for the heat of Ponyboy’s skin on his. “Pony, c’mon,” he whined. “Take too long an’ I’ll chicken out.” He let out an unsteady breath when he felt Ponyboy’s fingers slide into him, past his clitoris and to his entrance. He removed his wet fingers to finally press them against Johnny’s clit, and Johnny dug his nails into Pony’s shoulder. “God,” Johnny breathed, trying to roll his hips toward Ponyboy’s hand.

Ponyboy chuckled into Johnny’s ear, switching back and forth between fingering Johnny and rubbing him off, “Jus’ Pony works.”

“Oh shut up,” Johnny said between gritted teeth when Ponyboy fingered him with three fingers. Johnny sighed in pleasure when Pony twisted them, heart pounding hard against his ribcage. “C’mon, Pony,” he mumbled, body jerking when Ponyboy started to focus on his g-spot, “Fuck, c’mon.”

“But you’re so hot when you’re like this,” Ponyboy said, kissing at Johnny’s neck again. “I like feelin’ you try to pull my fingers in deeper.”

Johnny felt his face grow hot and he reached up to cover it, “Christ’s sake, Pony, don’t say shit like that.”

“Why not?” Pony said, curling his fingers again, making Johnny gasp, followed by a moan as he continued to finger fuck him. “It’s true.”

“C’mon,” he practically begged when Pony pressed his thumb to Johnny’s clitoris again, slowly rubbing circles against it. “Jus’ fuck me, Pony, please?”

“Well, fuck,” Ponyboy said, “When you say it like that, how can I say no?” He sat back and pulled his fingers out of Johnny, and Johnny moaned at the loss of stimulation, his hips grinding up into the air of their own free will it appeared. His breath hitched when Pony brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked them clean.

“For the love of God, Ponyboy,” Johnny said, “Stop bein’ a fuckin’ tease.”

Ponyboy grabbed Johnny’s thighs and spread his legs apart, lining himself up to Johnny’s entrance. “You’re ready?” He asked softly, looking down at Johnny with affectionate eyes, and Johnny had to cover his face, taking in a heaving breath.

“Fuck, yes, I’m ready.” Johnny bit his lip slightly when Pony began to push himself inside, muscles automatically contracting and tightening up, and Johnny let out a small hiss at the discomfort. Ponyboy paused, and when Johnny’s body relaxed a moment later, continued. Ponyboy was endowed, Johnny knew that, but Johnny hadn’t truly known what to expect with something that size being inside of him. He felt a little dizzy and disoriented, body throbbing around the hardness that was moving deep inside him. Ponyboy leaned forward and began to gently thrust inside of Johnny, pulling him into a passionate kiss. Johnny held onto Ponyboy’s face as they moved together on the bed, keening when the other brushed past the sensitive spot inside of him. Johnny panted into the others mouth, feeling a kind of fullness he hadn't been expecting, and it made his chest feel like it would burst. 

After a moment, Johnny pulled from the kiss, but kept their foreheads pressed together. "I'm not gonna fuckin' break, Pony," Johnny mumbled, rolling his hips up toward the other, trying to take him in deeper, trying get him to grind against that spot  _ just _ right. "You can fuck me harder than this."

"I'm jus' takin' you in, Johnny," he muttered. "Let me be romantic."

Johnny's chest swelled with affection and he wrapped his arms around Ponyboy's neck. "Okay, you can be romantic a little bit longer but I really do want you to fuck me harder at some point, okay?"

"Okay," Pony said against Johnny's mouth before kissing sweetly. He kissed down Johnny's neck and Johnny's skin tingled in the wake of each kiss. He let out a breathy moan when Ponyboy's teeth grazed one of his nipples, before arching up into the other's mouth. It was almost relaxing, what with how slow Pony was rolling his hips. If the other took too long, Johnny very well could fall asleep like this.

He shook the other's shoulder slightly, "Pony, you're gonna put me to sleep."

"Well that's fuckin' rude," Pony said, straightening up some, but he was smiling despite his words. 

"C'mon, Pony," Johnny said. "I  _ want _ you." He let out a surprised grunt when Pony did exactly as he had asked him to. He hummed, matching Pony thrust for thrust, and pulled him into another heated kiss. "Fuck," he moaned, as a the familiar sensation of deep warmth began to spread. It was slow building, slower than when Pony used just his fingers, because he couldn't focus on just that one spot inside of Johnny that made his toes curl. But it felt more intimate this way, a slow, passionate build to the overall climax. 

Johnny could feel the tingle slowly spreading through him and he began to buck up harder against Ponyboy, tightening his thighs that were wrapped around the others waist. His heart was pounding in his chest, and he groaned softly when Ponyboy cupped one of his breasts, pressing his thumb against the nipple he had been sucking on earlier. "Oh, fuck," Johnny gasped, pressing his head back into the pillow and arching off the bed more. His clit throbbed with neglect, swollen and aching to be touched. “Pony, fuckin’ touch me.”

Johnny dropped his arms from Pony’s neck and gripped their bedsheets tightly, clenching his teeth together in determination, desperate to reach his peak. His whole body jerked abruptly when Pony’s fingers pressed against his clit. Pony kept his hand at an almost agonisingly slow pace, but the attention to his clit alongside Ponyboy’s thrusts had Johnny teetering along the edge in no time.

He reached up, grabbing Ponyboy by his short hair and kissed him frantically, “I’m gonna come,” he gasped, bucking up hard against Ponyboy as the heat of his orgasm washed over him suddenly, making his toes curl and his entire body throb. Ponyboy continued to rub his clitoris as Johnny clenched tightly around him, moaning, both trying to press into Ponyboy’s continued touch and move away from the overstimulation. He whined when Ponyboy’s hand finally moved away, but he felt Pony dig his thumbs into his hips and hold him still as he gave a few final, hard thrusts, and Johnny felt another wave of warmth wash over him, body tingling and throbbing all over. His body was shaking slightly, and the way Ponyboy went about kissing all over his neck wasn’t helping Johnny to catch his breath.

He squeezed his thighs around Ponyboy again, curling his fingers into the other’s hair. “Fuck,” he chattered, “You’re gonna be the death of me. Stop kissin’ my neck,” he whined.

“Keep squeezin’ ‘round me like that an’ round two’ll be any minute now,” Ponyboy said as he nuzzled into Johnny’s jaw, kissing his neck still. “Gotta say, though, it’s hard to fuck and rub you off at the same time.”

“Well, guess you’re jus’ gonna have to practice more, huh?”

“Think you could go for more practice right now?”

“Surprised you’ve waited this long to get back to it,” Johnny said, gasping slightly when he felt Ponyboy start to move inside him again. When they both came again, Johnny’s body felt like lead. He was sinking into the bed with Ponyboy’s comfortable weight on top of him. 

He hummed as Ponyboy made himself comfortable on top of him, burying his face into Johnny’s neck. “Love you, Pony,” Johnny slurred, sleep creeping into the edge of his mind already, and he didn’t think he could open his eyelids if he tried.

“Love you, too, Johnny,” he heard from the other, and a few moments later, he was asleep, wrapped up in the arms of a man who loved him unconditionally.

Somewhere along the way, they had fallen in love, and Johnny wouldn’t give it up for anything in the world.


End file.
